dagger_deep_mcfandomcom-20200214-history
PROFICIENCY AND ADVANCEMENT
As characters advance in level they gain all the associated guild level abilities. Some of these abilities can be stacked onto past abilities, allowing the character to grow and become stronger. Characters keep all the abilities and weapon proficiencies earned at previous guild levels, unless otherwise stated. ADVANCEMENT POINTS A character requires a number of points for advancement. A player obtains points through playing the game as a PC or NPC. A mission spent as a PC gives a player a single advancement point, while one spent as an NPC gives them two advancement points. Playing a GM counts toward playing an NPC role, even if the player plays their PC during their mission. If a level calls for a certain number of advancement points, and the player has more, the unspent points carry over toward the next level. Each character may be advanced no more than one level per month. APPRENTICE Apprenticeship at Medieval Chaos is intended to give new players, or old players with new characters, the benefit of having direct access to a source of guild knowledge. Although no longer required for progression, any character/player taking on, or mentoring, an apprentice will be expected to teach the apprentice the basic workings of their guild in character, how to interact with the Medieval Chaos environment out of character, and overall safe combat techniques. Thus doing so is highly encouraged for the both the benefit of new players and the game overall. Advancement In order to advance past Apprenticeship a character must accumulate 15 Advancement Points and be verified by the Rules Team in order to level up to full guild. FULL GUILD Full guild is where characters gain their prominent abilities. Advancement In order to advance past Full Guild a character must accumulate 30 Advancement points and be verified by the Rules Team in order to level up to high guild. Additionally, if this is the first character they're advancing to high guild, they must successfully complete a second MTL Test (see HERE). HIGH GUILD After a player reaches high guild with a single character they are henceforth classified as a high guild player. When a high guild player creates a new or alternate character they can choose to start their new character as a full guild. Reaching high guild is a landmark achievement for any player at Medieval Chaos. This means that the player now fully understands the way the game works, from spells and abilities to combat and role-playing. Advancement One must progress through high guild levels in order to obtain new proficiencies, abilities, and spells, as well as increases to hit point, armour point, and/or mana point maximums. This is as simple as obtaining and spending the requisite number of advancement points. Each of the thirty-two high guild classes are assigned to one of the four advancement trees: * Fighters' advancement focuses greatly upon increasing their hit points and armour points, as well as weapon proficiencies and some abilities. Both Soldier and Mercenary High Guild classes progress using this tree. * Rogues' advancement focuses greatly upon acquiring abilities, both inside and outside their guild, along with some hit point and armour point progression and the occasional proficiency. Both Thief and Killer High Guild classes progress using this tree. * Martial Casters' advancement is divided between increasing their efficiency in combat and the acquisition of mana points and spells neither to the extent of Fighters or Primary Casters). High Guild classes that progress using this tree are Paladins & Cardinals, Battle Mages & Skalds, Shamans & Hunters, and Martial Artists & Telekinetics. * Primary Casters' advancement greatly focuses upon increasing their mana points and acquiring spells, with a couple of changes to acquire abilities. High Guild classes that progress using this tree are Clerics & Bishops, Sorcerers & Minstrels, Oracles & Trackers, and Mystics & Telepaths. HIGH GUILD PERKS When one advances to a new high guild level, they obtain the perks listed therein without any additional cost. With some perks, a choice has to be made between two options; that choice then becomes permanent unless it's changed through a Respecification (see later this chapter). All Perks at High Guild 1 are set by their relevant class entries and cannot be selected. +point Additional points (hit points, armour points, or mana points) gained through advancement increase the point maximum of the pool it applies to, permanently. Ability (Tier) Abilities can be selected only from the relative guild(s), provided they fall within the appropriate tier: (Low) are any abilities that belong to Apprentice classes of the specified Guild; (Mid) are any abilities that belong to Apprentice or Full Guild classes of the specified Guild; (High) are any abilities that belong to any class of the relevant Guild, apart from Signature abilities. Ability (Signature) Each high guild class has a single unique ability that usually cannot be obtained by any other class, apart from high guild 10 characters and even then only if they belong to the same guild. Ability (Tier) Abilities can be selected from any guild, provided they fall within the appropriate tier: (Low) are any abilities that belong to any Apprentice class; (Mid) are any abilities that belong to any Apprentice or Full Guild classes; (High) are any abilities that belong to any class, apart from Signature abilities. Proficiency A Basic Proficiency is a single choice proficiency in either a weapon, armour, or shield; examples include such as Light Axes, Bows, Padded Armour, or Medium Shields, provided it follows the necessary progression. Proficiency in Heavy weapons can be acquired provided the owner already has proficiency in the Medium version of the same weapon, which in itself requires proficiency in the Light version. Likewise, Leather Armour proficiency can be acquired if a character already has proficiency in Padded Armour, and Medium Shields by those who have proficiency in Light. Heavy armour/shields proficiency can only be acquired with an Advanced Proficiency. Proficiency An Advanced Proficiency is a single choice proficiency of advanced weapon, armour, shield. Advanced weapons include Siege Weapons and Unarmed, advanced armours are Heavy Armours like chainmail and plate, and advanced shields are Heavy Shields like a scutum or tower shield. Alternatively it can be spent to acquire a single proficiency in all sizes of a single weapon type, or to acquire proficiency in both Padded and Leather armour. Spell Whenever this perk is obtained, the player adds a single spell of a spell level up to their relative guild level (see the chart in Chapter 9 for a list of spell levels and the guild level they equate to) of their choosing to their character’s list of known spells. (Example: A HG 2 Primary Caster gets to add one spell up to spell level 4 to their list of known spells; they select Haven, a level 3 spell.) Spell Whenever this perk is obtained, the player selects a single known spell of a spell level up to their relative guild level; henceforth that spell is treated as one level lower (to a minimum of 1) This perk cannot be applied to class bonus spells nor to the same spell more than once.